In fields such as aeronautics, major companies are constantly looking for new materials that will reduce costs.
As an example, it can involve the optimization of the operation of aircraft by developing and using new materials which have satisfactory physical properties while being lighter than conventional materials. A reduction in fuel consumption therefore results in a reduction in an aircraft's operating costs.
Since this type of improvement may be directed towards any kind of part, specific attention has been given to floor coverings.
In general, a floor covering is made up of a plurality of layers that are assembled together. In particular an aeronautic floor covering can be made up of a strengthening layer which assures the rigidity of the product. This property of rigidity constitutes an important criterion in the aeronautics industry. Furthermore, a surface layer contributes in particular properties of wear resistance, abrasion resistance, or slip resistance. The function of the surface layer can also be to protect a possibly printed layer upon which designs can be printed.
Some amount of rigidity is generally required in a floor covering in order to limit unsightly deformations to floor coverings which can occur during flight (the effect of buckling or “waving”, formation of trapped air bubbles under the covering or “bubbling”). Additionally, a rigid floor covering also limits telegraphing: a phenomenon that is independent of the area of application which shows up as the passing of irregularities within the substrate through to the floor covering.
The rigidity of conventional coverings can be optimized by the use of two superimposed layers made of resin-impregnated reinforcing fibers. However, these reinforcing layers add considerable weight to the floor covering in particular because of the presence of reinforcement fibers, for example fiberglass.
Furthermore, the possible incompatibility of the resin used in these reinforcing layers with other product layers often requires the presence of intermediate adhesive layers or primer layers that provide an interface. Not only can these additional layers make the multilayer heavier but they can also render the method of production thereof more complex. In fact, the process for assembling the layers constituting a synthetic floor covering represents a major portion of the overall production cost of a product and in particular the number of layers assembled and the presence of adhesives or primers that are necessary for providing adhesion between the various layers of different chemical types.
However well this type of floor covering is adapted to the aeronautics field, there is nonetheless a need to improve the features thereof, in particular the weight, whilst also maintaining satisfactory rigidity.
The Applicant has developed a multilayer floor covering with which to resolve this technical problem. This multilayer has rigidity properties that limit undesirable deformations of the floor covering due to buckling, trapped air bubbles or telegraphing (the transmission of floor irregularities to the floor covering).